10 meses de felicidad
by jupter
Summary: hace 10 meses surgio este amor prohibido... te amo y no te voy a dejar ir jamas


**Oy! que fic q me mande"... a mi me gustoo 3**

**ojala que les guste... y si les gusto comenten**

* * *

Es un secreto, y los secretos que te hacen feliz los debes guardar.

Me llamo Tweek Tweak, tengo 16 años y amo a una persona, esta persona es Craig Tucker, mi mejor amigo.

Hace 10 meses, para ser exactos, el amor de mi vida me hizo hacerle una promesa. Recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer.

**FLASH BACK**

Yo estaba en mi habitacion leyendo un libro para literatura, no habia nadie a parte de mi en esa casa, cuando senti un golpe seco en mi ventana. Me quede ahi temblando por unos segundos hasta que lo volvi a oir repetidas veces, corri las cortinas y ahi estaba el.

Abri lentamente la ventana, temia que se hubiera enojado con migo.

-Twekeers- me dijo

-Hola Craig- dije timidamente, casi tartamudeando.

Entro a la habitacion se sento en mi cama y me tomo de la mano para que yo hiciese lo miro fijamente a los ojos por un rato, mis latidos se hicieron cada vez mas veloces en esos segundos interminables, no sabia que pasaba por su mente, y su jodida y neutra exprecion no me ayudaba en nada.

-Debo decirte algo muy importante- dijo acercandose hacia a mi, su calido aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, y leves escalofrios me recorrían. Senti como me tomo de las muñecas y se acerco mas a mi, nuestras narices chocaron, sus hermosos ojos azules se cristalisaron.

-Te amo Tweek- dijo y sin mas, sus labios rozaron los mios, eran suaves y calidos. Me mordio el labio inferior, solte un leve gemido, su lengua entro en mi boca, era la sensasion mas hermosa del mundo, Craig tenia sabor a tabaco, nunca antes me habia agradado, pero ahora era el sabor mas presioso del mundo. Su lengua recorrio toda la extencion de mi cavidad.

Cuando ya no teniamos aire, se separo de mi. -No podia aguantar ni un segundo mas, tenia que hacerte mio- dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

Sonreí, y el sonrió, me tiro hacia a la cama, y se tiro encima mio. Me tomo de las caderas y las apreto contra las suyas, el simple roze era exquisito -Me vuelves loco- me dijiste. Poco a poco fuí desabrochando tu camisa, mientras tu poco mas me arrancabas la mia.

Comensaste a besar y a lamer mi cuello, dejaste rojisas marcas en mi piel, muy marcadas. Tus manos recorrian todo mi cuerpo, y las mias no se quedaban atras.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que me hiciste entender que no aguantabas mas -Tu quieres?- me dijiste, asenti timidamente con mi cabeza.

Al fin me penetraste por primera vez, al prinsipio fue muy doloroso, pero cada vez se hacia mas placentero.

Puedo recordar tus gemidos, tu voz tan sensual que me decia al oido que me amabas.

Al fin acabamos juntos, llegamos al extasis, ahogamos nuestros gemidos en un beso apasionado.

-Te amo- me dijiste.

-GAH, Craig! tambien te amo- dije buscando sus ojos ya que habia volteado la mirada hacia la ventana -Que pasa?- le pregunte.

-No quiero que lo sepa nadie- me dijiste volviendo a mirarme seriamente.

-Pero yo te amo y quiero estar contigo- Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sujete tus brazos, no queria dejarte ir, no podia dejarte ir. Tomaste mi rostro con tus suaves manos.

-No puede ser Tweekers- me dijiste mirando el suelo, pero sin soltar mi cara -Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? estamos llendo contra el mundo-

-No me importa el mundo!- grite con la voz quebrada. Me beso la frente y acaricio mi pelo.

-Amo tu cabello- me dijo de pronto, nunca crei que lo iba a oir decir eso, al menos de mi.

-Yo te amo a ti- dije con un nudo en la garganta- y por eso no te quiero dejar ir-

Su mano acaricio la mia, y me abrazo fuertemente, me apretaba contra su pecho, podria morir en ese momento, ya que moriria feliz

-Tambien te amo y por eso quiero que esto sea un secreto, asi nada nos podra separar- Me beso de nuevo, lo mire con inseguridad.

-Solo lo hare porque te amo- dije con desgano

-TE AMO, ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME PASO EN LA VIDA. tWEKEERS, LO DIGO EN SERIO, TE AMO, QUIERO VERTE TODOS LOS DIAS Y PODER BESARTE, AUNQUE SEA A ESCONDIDAS, SI ACEPTAS HACER ESTE PACTO CON MIGO ME HARIAS TAAAAANNNNNN FELIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ!- me dijo y no pude reclamar nada mas, porque su mirada quebrantaba mi voluntad.

Volvio a besarme apasionadamente.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ahora son 10 meses de este amor secreto que me hace tan feliz... Lo unico que espero es que algun dia el mundo entienda que nuestro amor no tiene porque estar prohibido. El me haces feliz. Yo lo hago feliz... Hace falta algo mas?

Tal vez nunca nos acepten, pero lo unico que quiero es que siga amandome.

* * *

**AMIGASS! LES TRAJE ESTE FIC DE UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE... ME PARECE ULTRA LINDOO**

**Aunque me gustaria saber que opinan... Por favor comenten,,... opinennn!**

** Besoosss.;: GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
